This happened because?
by Summergirl660
Summary: Mara's just another student, dating a football star, having great grades, but when someone comes along will they ruin her life forever? JARA!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**RATED T  
**

**_NOTE: JEROME IS BEING BULLIED SO HES A LOT QUIETER BUT WITH MARA HES HIMSELF_  
**

**HERES ANOTHER JARA STORY...  
**

**MARA'S P.O.V**

I walked into class, late.^ make sure you read the note above ^

"Mara, late? That never happens," Mrs Andrews said shaking her head "have a seat, By the way you have detention." She added

I looked at her, she had disappointment written all over her face. I sighed and went to my normally seat. I walked over to it, about to sit down, but Joy sat their instead. Well now I'm going to have to complain to Patrica later. I turned around, two seats left one was Mick and the other Jerome

I made my way over and sat down, he looked up surprised.

"Mara? Uh what are you doing?" He asked. I pointed over to Joy and he nodded. "oh. Normally I sit alone but whatever"

"Sorry, Clarke. But Mick and I are on a break. Is it okay if I sit with you?"I asked

He looked behind him. "Yes, of course it is." He said, while smiling.

"Okay, class, who you are sitting next to is you new English partner for the year." Mrs Andrew explained "Anyway back to our lesson...blah blah..."

I zoned out. _BBRRIINNGG! _The bell buzzed bringing me back to the real world. I stood up walking to the door but Nina pushed past me making me fall over.

Jerome held out a hand and I took it. I mumbled a quick 'thanks' and walked out the door.

**Jerome's POV**

I started to walk to school ignoring the loser comments, I looked at the ground trying not to get noticed by _him._

"YO CLARKE!" Someone screamed behind me. I turned around and saw a water balloon coming my way. Quickly avoiding it I continued walking until I was shoved against the wall.

"Me and Mara broke up, but that doesn't mean you can have her. Got it." Mick screamed in my face.

"I can date who ever I want to!" I hissed. He pushed me harder against the wall. I winced, feeling the blood seep through my school clothes. Mick looked at it and pulled my sleeve up.

"So loser you cut?" He asked, laughter in his voice. I nodded, slightly. "I'm so going to tell everyone."

I looked up "Please! Please don't" I said.

"I know you know that I cheated on Mara. I know you're going to tell her today. But don't, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine" He said, I nodded.

_I ran to my next class knowing I'll be late._

_"I love you Mick" Someone said. I stopped and hid behind a wall.  
_

_I saw Mick and Amber? But Mick was with Mara?  
_

_"I love you, too, Ambs but I'm dating Mara" Mick said.  
_

_"I don't care. I will keep a secret" She begged. Mick smiled, this was way he wanted to be a football star. Girls loved him, it made me sick. He brought his lips to hers. I hate that guy he has Mara, the most beautiful girl in the world! She's so smart and knows how to make people happy, even me, but she'll never notice me, I'm just a loser who cuts.  
_

Mick walked away. After I couldn't see him anymore I ran to class. I sat by myself and looked at the paper Mrs. Andrews gave us.

I heard someone sit down. I looked over and saw Mara. I started to get nervous. I looked over at Mick and he saw where she was sitting, he frowned. I kinda like how hes jealous of me. I smirked.

"Sorry" She said.

After class I saw her get up and walk to the door. Then I saw her fall. I looked around, Mick wasn't here. I ran up to her and held out my hand. She took it. I felt like the luckiest guy ever. Until she ran over to Mick.

**MARA'S POV**

After Jerome helped me up I ran over to Mick, who was standing outside near some lockers.

"I wanna get back together" I blurted out.

He looked up "k" he responded. He kissed my cheek and walked away. I smiled.

"Hes going to hurt you" A familiar voice said behind me.

"Ya, right, Jerome." I said walking off.

"Too bad you won't believe me. I am always right." He said smirking.(**Jerome's real side)**

Weird. This is not like him. Huh, I wonder what makes him act like he always is around people. Guess I'll have to figure it out later.

I don't need him to tell me whats good or bad. Mick won't hurt me. I smiled walking into my next class.

**hoped you liked it, 2nd story in HOA 3rd all together. If you want you can check out my other story 'You're an Angel?' Mara's a dark angel but does not want to be...thats pretty much the story so if you wanna, read it. btw, its complete. And my fav couple is Jerome and Mara! Their super cute together! Anyway Tell me what you thought.  
**

**-_SummerGirl_**


	2. Chapter 2 Mick is

**I do not own HOA or any other thing that someone else owns. Chapter 2!**

**Mara's POV  
**

(Ambers room/Ninas room but Mara's just their)

"ow!" I screamed as Amber slapped me.

"Why would you get back with Mick! You know I love him!" She screamed.

"B-but I love him, too." I whispered.

"Ugh, whats _she _doing here." Nina said walking into the room. After seeing me she walked out.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know. I was the only person left who liked you." She hissed.

Huh? Nobody likes me? But...why?

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, everybody knows it was you." She laughed, two short laughed

I didn't say anything.

"Wow, you don't know? We all know that you wrote about Joy. I can't believe you did that! Joys really sweet and thats tots not C.O.O.L" She said.

It all made sense. The pushing, Joy taking my seat.

Amber walked away, I sank to the floor an started to cry. I felt arms rap around me and I looked up.

_The Real Truth About the Girl from Anbuis_

_Joy  
_

_Annoying, peppy, boring to listen to...I could keep going but it would be a long list.  
_

_But what everyone does not know is that she hooks up with a teacher? That's right, people. She does it with our Drama teacher, Mr. Wrinklier! Well as she calls him Jason. I know you think that i'm lying but heres pictures to prove it.  
_

_(Picture)  
_

_If you ever wondered why Joy stay late, well now you know!__  
_

_-GossipGurl  
_

I looked up, I smiled at him.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered in my ear, he knew I loved that.

"Everyone hates me." I said, sobbing even harder.

"I don't hate you." He said.

"All-the-girls-do" I said in between sobs.

"Why did this happen?" He asked

"This happened because of" I said."of her"

**Jerome's POV**

I read it. The GossipGurl column, I mean. I knew it was Mara who wrote it. She hates Joy, Joy took everything from her, and I mean everything. She took her room, her friends, her book club, she took the newspaper. Which Mara got back. I smiled, she was so like me in my way of revenge. People think they know me, but they don't. I give Alfie all my ideas. But Mick takes me away from being me. Cunning, smart, back-stabber, amazing hair.

I walked up stairs to talk to Amber, to put a good word in for Alfie. He is really falling deep for her. But I stood outside about to knock but heard this.

"Tots not C.O.O.L!" Ambers voice screamed.

whats not cool? A second later Amber opened the door, she looked at me with hateful eyes. I was about to walk in to comfort Mara, but Mick was across the hall. I looked down and followed Amber.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I walked in to the common room, no one was their, expect for Mara.

"Am I early, please tell me I'm not early" I said. I hate waking up when I don't need to.

"You're not early, you're late." She said, typing away at her computer.

"Wait, what time is it!"

I looked over at the wall clock 1:00 PM. I started to must have seen.

"Calm it down. School ends in an hour." She said, still looking down.

"wait...why aren't you at school?" I asked.

"Joy ruins my life everyday, I thought I needed a break" She shrugged. uhh...weird?

"Well wanna go have fun?" I asked, hoping-no praying she would say yes.

She looked up, "sure. But me and Mick are back toghter so it can't be like a date." She said.

I nodded, why doesn't she know Micks cheating on her? Maybe I should tell her.

"Mara?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked, with the big brown eyes staring into mine.

"Mick is..." '

**I know I sound stupid but can someone tell me what a crossover story is? Like? Love? Review!**

**~_SummerGirl _  
**


	3. Chapter 3

** I do not own HOA or something someone else does. Sorry about making Mick so mean :( Chapter 3!**

**Jerome's POV  
**

"Mick is..." I started, but I couldn't do it "A great guy, he is so lucky to have you."

I couldn't, I just couldn't. Its already hard to hid the bruises. I don't want everyone to know Mick is a bully. I'm Jerome, secert keeper.

I ran into the bathroom. I took out my razor, and placed it to my skin. 'Let this pain go away, just make it go away' I thought as I sliced it down my skin, blood oozing out.

"Jerome?" Mara called from outside the door. I started to panic.

She opened the door. I forgot to lock it. She looked at me then at my arm. She gasped

"J-Jerome. Why?" She asked, tears starting to fall.

"Mara." I whispered. I placed the razor back on the self.

She took the towel from my hand and placed it on the freshly cut wound.

**Mara's POV**

I wanted to kiss him, before he walked into the bathroom, why? I have no clue. I just wanted to have are lips crashing together.

I walked to the bathroom to do just that.

"Jerome?" I called into the door. No answer.

I walked in and saw his beautiful eyes meet mine. Then I looked down. I gasped, why would he do that?

I took the towel from his hand. Wiping away the blood, tears falling to the ground

"Why?" I asked, stronger than before.

"Mk" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Mick."He said. I gasped, agian

"Huh? What? Mick makes you do this. Wait, no he wouldn't. You're lying." I said, Mick super sweet.

He pulled his sleeves up farther, reveling bruises.

**Jerome's POV**

Why am I telling her my secrets?

Why?

I don't get it, when I she her I want to explode.

"What else don't I know?" She asked.

"Come with me." I said, pulling my sleeves down, walking out the front door. She followed.

I walked in the back of the school behind a wall. I pointed to Mick and Amber kissing. Before I knew it, she fell into my arms sobbing.

I fell down holding her.

"I'm so sorry, Mara. You're are the most beautiful girl ever, I don't understand why anyone would do this to you" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me. "Even Mick."

She laughed a little. I smiled, making her laugh is the most amazing feeling ever.

"Mara?" Someone asked, we both looked up to find Mick looking down at us. "Whats happening here?"

"What was happening there?" Mara asked. Standing up.

Mick was holding the back of his neck. "um..."

"Exactly." I said.

"what was that, Clarke?" He asked.

"Please, don't do this." Mara stepped in. Mick pushed her out of his way. She fell and cut her arm. I got extremly mad.

I started to push him, again, again, and again. Then I started to punch him.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW HUH!" I screamed in his face."DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"What?" Mara said.

I stopped punching him and walked away.

"I'm going to tell her?" Mick said

"huh?" I asked.

"Mara, Jerome cuts." He said simply. I laughed.

"I know." She started crying again.

I picked her up bride style. We walked back to the house.

I placed her down in a seat in the common room. Everyone looked at us

"What happened!" Amber screamed, scared.

"Mick." Mara said, then started sobbing again "Joy I'm so sorry, you just took my life."

I hugged her.

"I did?" She asked. Mara nodded. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"Friends?" Mara asked.

"Besties."Joy corrected.

"Forever." Mara added.

I smiled, I was glad someone was able to act like them selfs.

"Jerome? I think you need to start to act like you, again." Mara said.

I stiffed."I don't think so." She nodded. I closed my eyes, I can't say no to Mara's eyes. "Fine."

"Can I say something?" Amber asked. "What did Mick do?"

We told her the story, she gasped.

**Sorry for the chapter, I know it sucked. But review? I always forget to add periods at the end of my paragraph, I am so sorry. **

**~_SummerGirl_  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

**Sorry but I'm going to delete this story cause I don't think anyone likes it and I have no more ideas. Sorry :(**

**If you want this story then tell me, but I doubt it. Sorry if you kinda liked it :(  
**


End file.
